The overall purpose of this project is to support the Administration for Children and Families (ACF) Children's Bureau (CB) in its efforts to identify and better assist the children and youth served by its programs who are victims of human trafficking or who are at risk of exploitation in the form of human trafficking. Specifically, this project seeks to: 1) Identify the knowledge base related to human trafficking and child welfare in order to assist CB in creating a research agenda, by examining: characteristics of children and youth in child welfare settings who are victims of human trafficking or at risk of human trafficking; current program policies and practices related to this population; risk factors that may make certain individuals more vulnerable to force, fraud, and coercion and more likely to become a victim of human trafficking; and promising models to address human trafficking in the child welfare population. 2) Identify risk factors, using data in state administrative data systems (e.g., Statewide and Tribal Automated Child Welfare Information Systems/Comprehensive Child Welfare Information System), that may make certain individuals more vulnerable to force, fraud, and coercion and more likely to be a victim of human trafficking. 3)Further test measures and promising models being developed by the field. 4) Develop designs for studies that will help inform services related to human trafficking and the child welfare population. This work is being conducted through a contract to RTI.